Tous des pervers !
by Babel121
Summary: Oneshot, yaoi, kiriban pour Ffelinna. La saint valentin chez les ninjas est souvent mouvementée.


**Auteuse**: Babel  
**Titre **: Tous des pervers !  
**Base **: Naruto  
**Genre** : nawak  
**Couple **: Surprise ! XD

**Note** : Kiriban pour Ffelinna ! Y'a qu'elle pour me demander des trucs pareils XD

**Disclaimer**: Aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent

**TOUS DES PERVERS ! **

Quelque part dans une chambre uniquement éclairé par la lueur de la pleine lune passant par une grande baie vitrée…

- Orochimaru-sama, savez-vous quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui ? Demanda Kabuto en entrant dans la pièce.  
- Hum… Le 14 Février si je me souviens bien. Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ? Répliqua le serpent lascivement allongé sur son lit.  
- Savez-vous ce que représente ce jour ? Ajouta l'espion en s'approchant doucement.  
- C'est un jour consacré à un certain St Valentin, non ? Répondit Orochimaru en haussant un sourcil, se demandant où son acolyte voulait en venir.  
- Oui, c'est cela. C'est le Saint Patron des amoureux. Aujourd'hui est donc la fête des amoureux.  
- Tu ne comptes pas me sortir une quelconque stupidité romantique quand même ! S'écria-t-il. Je te rappelle qu'il n'y a aucun amour entre nous…  
- Je le sais bien. Nous ne sommes pas amoureux, mais nous sommes bien amants, ne ? Je tenais à vous faire un cadeau qui je pense vous plaira, fit Kabuto avec un sourire mystérieux.  
- Ah oui ? Et quoi donc ? Demanda le serpent dont la curiosité avait été enflammée.  
- Regardez et vous verrez…

Il composa quelques signes précis de ses mains et cria « Henge no jutsu » avant de se faire entourer d'un nuage de fumée.  
Quand celle-ci s'évapora, sa morphologie avait complètement changée, il était un peu plus grand et plus carré, et ses cheveux brillaient d'un éclat plus doré.

- Alors, votre cadeau vous plait-il ?

Sa voix aussi s'était transformée, étant un peu plus grave et plus riche.

- Tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux, répondit son maître avec un sourire affamé. Maintenant approche.  
- A vos ordre Orochimaru-sama.

Le plus jeune s'effeuilla alors, laissant tomber au sol une couche de vêtement à chaque pas qui le rapprochait de son aîné.

* * *

- Woooh, ils font fort aujourd'hui ! Murmura une voix derrière l'un des murs de la chambre.

Les quatre protecteurs du son étaient alignés le long de cette paroi, observant leur maître à travers des petits trous parsemant celle-ci.

- C'est clair ! Belle métamorphose ! S'écria Kidoumaru.  
- Mais en qui il s'est changé ? Demanda Jiroubou sans quitter des yeux la scène de l'autre côté du mur.  
- Tu le reconnais pas ? C'est le fameux Yondaime, le sauveur de Konoha ! Lui apprit Tayuya, elle aussi absorbée par la vision du couple.  
- Mais pourquoi lui ? Se renseigna Sakon.  
- Ah ça, je sais pas, avoua la jeune ninja.  
- Il parait que le quatrième Hokage était un ancien amant de notre maître, les informa le ninja-araignée, s'attirant ainsi les regards de tous ses camarades.  
- Nan sérieux ? Firent-ils en cœur.  
- Ouais… Mais je sais pas comment ça a finit entre eux… Avoua-t-il d'un air montrant bien qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se renseigner plus dès que le spectacle serait finit.  
- En tout cas, on peut dire qu'il a bon goût le patron… S'émerveilla Tayuya.  
- Ca on peut pas dire le contraire ! Renchérit son voisin de trou.

Quelques cris montèrent de l'autre côté du mur, attirant à nouveau leur attention.

- Kabuto-samaaaa, vint un gémissement du côté des spectateurs.  
- Kimimaro ! On a accepté que tu viennes avec nous pour une fois alors ne gâche pas tout ! Le réprimanda Jiroubou placé à côté de lui. Si ce que tu vois ne te plait pas alors tu peux dégager !  
- Et rater la performance de Kabuto-sama ! Ca va pas la tête !  
- …

L'atterrement des quatre fut de courtes durées, les cris et gémissements venant de la chambre prenant soudainement de l'ampleur et captant à nouveau toute leur attention.

* * *

Dans un autre village, à l'abri des regards dans une ruelle sombre :

- Non, Sasuke, on risque de nous voir… Ah !

Son amant venant de commencer à lui mordiller l'oreille et, ayant passé sa main sous l'élastique de son pantalon, caressant la peau sensible de son bas-ventre, Naruto n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase et oublia bien vite ce qu'il voulait dire. Il se laissa aller un moment entre les mains expertes de son amant avant que sa conscience ne réussissent à remonter à travers les limbes du plaisir.

- Sa… Sasuke, j't'en pris, attends au moins qu'on soit rentré…

Le brun délaissa son oreille et posa son front sur le sien avant de lui lancer un sourire goguenard.

- Je ne fais qu'honorer le jour où l'on est, tu sais, Naruto-chan, lui susurra-t-il.

Le blond passa par une teinte carmine du plus bel effet.

- Je le sais bien ! S'exclama-t-il en le repoussant doucement. Mais n'empêche, on sera beaucoup plus confortable chez moi.

Sasuke soupira avant de relâcher son étreinte et de l'empoigner par le bras.

- Okay, on va monter ces foutus escaliers et enfin pouvoir prendre notre pied !

Pris au dépourvu (et pas forcément contre ce projet), Naruto se laissa traîner par son amant jusque devant la porte de chez lui qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir.  
A peine eut-il posé un pied dans son entrée que Sasuke le souleva et referma la porte du bout du pied, pour le plaquer sur le canapé, dézipper rapidement la veste du blond et couvrir son cou de baisers voraces.  
Ses mains glissèrent sous le tee-shirt noir de son amant jusqu'à atteindre les tétons qu'elles maltraitèrent adroitement.

Les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre dans la pièce étaient des froissements de tissus, les gémissements de Naruto et… Des chuchotements.  
Perdu dans le plaisir, Naruto n'entendit rien mais Sasuke eut l'ouie fine et remarqua immédiatement ces erreurs sonores.  
Il se redressa immédiatement, surprenant son amant qui allait protester mais qui se fit taire par une des mains du brun.

- Qui est là ? Cria le brun à l'assemblé.

La lumière s'alluma brusquement, l'aveuglant quelques secondes, puis s'ensuivit un grand :

- JOYEUSE SAINT VALENTIIIIIN !

Tous leurs amis sortirent soudainement de derrière le canapé cité un peu plus haut. Presque tous avaient de grands sourires jusqu'aux oreilles, certains d'entre eux (enfin plutôt elles) gloussaient allégrement et d'autre avaient l'air de se demander comment ils avaient été entraînés dans cette histoire.  
Naruto se releva précipitamment en se rhabillant du mieux qu'il pouvait avant de sourire gauchement.

- Oh, salut les potes… Euh… Vous faites quoi là ? Balbutia-t-il en tirant sur le bas de son tee-shirt au maximum.

Sakura éclata de rire avant de lui répondre.

- Et bien… On en avait marre de vous voir vous tourner autour comme ça à chaque fois alors, on voulait vous faire un cadeau pour vous rapprocher mais bon… On pensait pas que vous en étiez déjà à ce stade ! Je ne sais pas si ça sera vraiment utile mais… Voilà ! Pour vous !

Elle tendit au couple encore l'un sur l'autre, Sasuke n'ayant pas bougé et étant toujours à genoux au dessus de Naruto, un paquet rectangulaire emballé.  
Le blond sortit de sous les jambes de son amant et prit le cadeau pour l'ouvrir sauvagement et y découvrir… La dernière édition collector de l''Icha icha paradise' qui venait de sortir.  
La couverture lui parut épaisse et il découvrit pourquoi en l'ouvrant ; un DVD reprenant l'histoire du bouquin y était inséré.  
Sasuke s'était déplacé et observait l'offrande par-dessus l'épaule du blondinet.

- Ohoh, très intéressant tout ça…  
- Espèce de pervers ! Lui cria Naruto en refermant brusquement le livre.  
- Tu ne disais pas la même chose tout à l'heure… Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, finissant par une léchouille audacieuse.  
- Sasukeeeee ! Le repoussa-t-il en devenant plus rouge qu'une pivoine. Pas devant eux… murmura-t-il ensuite en rougissant encore un peu plus.  
- Mais ils sont au courant, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Lui répondit le brun de nouveau à voix basse, lui soufflant malicieusement au creux de l'oreille.  
- Ca change que ce sont nos amis et qu'on ne peut quand même pas faire ça devant eux ! Répliqua-t-il en le repoussant du coude.  
- Parce que ça ne te dérangerait pas si ce n'était pas nos amis… ?  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Bien sûr que si ça me dérangerait ! Mais moins… Osa-t-il ajouter en détournant le regard.

Voyant cela, Sasuke se leva et se plaça devant le troupeau de ses amis.

- Merci à tous ! Fit-il en se baissant poliment sous leurs yeux stupéfaits. Je vous remercie infiniment mais maintenant, vous pouvez nous laisser.

Il les jeta limite à la porte et la claqua juste derrière eux, frappant violement le postérieur de Kiba mais s'en fichant comme de sa première sucette, pourtant excellente, avant de se retourner vers le blond, un sourire promettant mille et une chose, pas forcément toutes innocentes, voir même carrément aucunes, sur les lèvres.

- Alors, et si nous lisions ce cher cadeau maintenant ?  
- Sasuke…  
- C'est oui ou non ?  
- Oui…  
- Alors viens là, lui fit-il en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil et en lui montrant ses genoux.

Naruto vint se placer bien à l'aise dans son giron et plaça le livre sur ses propres genoux pour qu'ils puissent le lire à deux.  
Ils lurent les premières pages et eurent un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu…

- Sasuke…  
- Oui, j'ai vu…  
- Tu crois que…  
- J'en suis même sûr…  
- JE VAIS TRUCIDER CE SENNIN PERVERS ! Hurla Naruto en se levant subitement.  
- Je vais le faire avant toi.  
- Nan ! Moi d'abord !  
- On fait 50/50 ?  
- Okay ! Je l'éventre pendant que tu lui éclates la tête !  
- Ca marche !

Ils se tapèrent dans la main avant d'ouvrir une fenêtre et de partir à la recherche de Jiraya, de grands sourires sadiques sur les lèvres.

* * *

Kakashi sauta sur la branche sur laquelle se trouvait déjà Jiraya en train de fumer tranquillement une pipe.

- Il semble qu'ils aient découvert le pot aux roses…  
- Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, répondit le sennin sans s'inquiéter outre mesure.  
- Et que comptez vous faire à présent ? Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils se laissent espionner maintenant qu'ils sont au courant.  
- Et bien… Il va falloir que je me trouve un nouveau sujet d'investigation… Ou alors, que je recommence à partir de mes expériences personnelles…  
- Ah oui ? Et qui sera votre nouveau cobaye cette fois-ci ?  
- Huuum… Pourquoi pas un jeune et fringant jounnin dont une partie de son si ravissant visage est cachée par un horrible masque ?  
- Et pourquoi ce si merveilleux ninja accepterait-il ?  
- Parce que sans documentation, aucun nouveau volume ne pourrait être écrit.  
- Ca s'appelle du chantage ça, non ?  
- Je préfère appeler ça un échange de bons procédés, répondit l'homme à la longue crinière blanche avec un clin d'œil.  
- Huuum… Et bien, l'extraordinaire shinobi ne va pas réfléchir si longtemps que ça et pense bien accepter la proposition, répliqua Kakashi avec une expression semblable à celle que Jiraya affichait.

Le sennin se releva en s'appuyant sur le tronc.

- Si je reste trop longtemps ici, ils vont bien finir par réussir à me retrouver et je n'ai pas trop l'esprit à les massacrer maintenant…  
- Où allons-nous ?  
- J'espère que c'est propre chez toi car c'est là que nous allons, je pense qu'ils mettront un moment avant de venir me chercher là-bas.  
- Ca devrait aller pour ce que l'on y fera, répondit-il avec un sourire qui, malgré le camouflage du masque, ne pouvait être que qualifié de pervers.

Les deux ninjas supérieurs voyagèrent donc d'arbres en arbres jusqu'à l'appartement de Kakashi alors que deux jeunes hommes étaient à la recherche de l'un d'entre eux et qu'une rumeur tout ce qu'il y a de plus vraie commençait à faire le tour du village sur ceux-ci.

En bref, une journée des plus normales se déroulait à Konoha.

**FIN ! **


End file.
